Lost Worlds - Sequel to Between Worlds
by WhatWouldValeryDo
Summary: Children will always carry the burden of their parent's sins. We all get lost at one point in our lives, the important part is to know where you fell so you can return and pick yourself up. There's only one thing Hiei can do, stand by her, but with the unknown ahead can he actually do that?
1. Chapter 1

" _How much more time needs to pass until you will finally rest? What needs to be done to ease your heart? You have always managed to be within reach, but never close enough. Every time I got closer you would just stray further and further away from me. None of the worlds proved to be what you wanted. A creature so dark, but so fragile. No matter how much I would try, you always pinned for a different purpose. And in in the end who am I to deny who you truly are and what you truly desire?_

 _They could erase you from my mind and I'd still miss you. They could wash away your scent and I'd still long for you. The worlds could unmark every second we held and I'd still love you._

 _And I knew I could never rest until I found you."_

"Sir it's late, I'll be retreating for the night."

"Yes, I'll still be up a little longer."

"How many times have you read that letter?"

"I've lost count honestly." He sighed closing his eyes "I just wish, even now, that I could have done more to help."

"Unfortunately we are the only ones who have to carry that burden. Good night sir."

He just nodded his head as silence fell in his office. Her eyes read the lines on the paper one more time.

* * *

Valery and Hiei stepped in Spirit World in the morning heading to the ruler's office.

"What brings you two here so early?"

"I want you to go to Hell." Koenma stood up perplex.

"Look, I am not used to your insults in the morning. I know we had our differences…"

"No you fool!" Hiei retorted suddenly "She means going literally to Hell."

"Still not following." Valery sighed.

"Both my parents are in hell. I need to get more information from them."

"Are you insane? Hell is not a place you can just enter because you need to visit someone. That place is for the damned."

"Perfect, then let me go."

"You have no soul Valery. Even people who have one can't return. It's Hell, not a leisure bar."

"Having creatures with dark powers is concerning for all worlds. What will happen when an army comes knocking at our doors? We had enough casualties at the tournament." Valery and Koenma looked at Hiei.

"You make a valid point. But Hell is out of the question."

"Then proceed to find out more information about the prisoners. When we will find people close to them, I'm sure they'll talk."

"Well, alright. Just because this is the first civil conversation we ever had." Valery and Hiei exited the office just as Botan was coming in. Valery stopped her.

"Any progress on the prisoners?"

"We are not torturing them if that's what you're getting at." Valery cocked an eyebrow and Hiei looked at her.

"Want we me give it a try?"

"Couldn't hurt." The both went down to the prisoner area. He knew where they were since he was also held there for a few days before joining the team. Chase came closer, his eyes never leaving Valery.

"How much longer are you going to keep us here?"

"Well conspiracy to war against all worlds is something that can keep you in here forever."

"We were made like this to serve you." Valery laughed.

"You are chasing imaginary things. I have been banished so many times just because the idea was out there. You shouldn't even exist."

"Yeah well Spirit World is not that perfect." Iona said from corner of her cell.

"No world is. It's up to s to choose how we see it and on which site we are. I was created to be user. Do you actually think you were made for me?"

"We were." Chase insisted.

"Then why do you think they left me to die? How would you have served me then? You are all too gullible."

"If you'd take down the control spell you'd know we weren't lying." Hiei mentioned in a bored manner.

"No, because she will then have the ultimate control." Zulard stated.

"Wasn't that the purpose you fool?" Botan cane and requested to see Valery and Hiei outside.

"We have manages to find Chase's parents."

"Good. I'll go see them. You coming with me?" she asked looking at Hiei.

"I need to head back to Demon World. But I'll know if you're hurt and I'll come to you in a blink of an eye."

"This is no fun without you."

"Take care out there."

"She won't be going alone." Botan intervened. "This is not a Spirit World matter and Sebastian will go with her." Hiei frowned unpleased by the event. However he did know that demon would protect her.

"I need a few words with him. Alone."

As soon as the team captain was brought, Botan took him to see Hiei.

"I hope you don't expect me to bow now."

"Don't be foolish. It's about your new mission."

"I still don't know what I have to do yet."

"All you need to know is that Valery will be joining. All of this is linked to her past and I can't hold her back. But if anything happens to her."

"I get it, keep her safe. Don't worry king, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good."

* * *

Before each departing, Spirit World gave them all a communication device in order to keep in touch. Hiei pocketed the device and head off to the world he had to rule.

In the meetings that day his focus was somewhere else. He was looking at the device he set on the table in front of him. He rested his chin on his right hand and sighed. He was losing his grasp on her and now with him having to be in Demon World he felt she was being left alone to take on the world.

His second in command came in the now empty meeting room, apart from the rules of Demon World.

"Will Valery be joining you for dinner?" the demon raised his eyes.

"No."

"Is everything alright?" Hiei glared further at the demon before him but still answered.

"It is, it just doesn't have anything to do with me."

"Of course it does, you're her mate."

"I didn't ask for your opinion."

"True, but as opposed from when you first arrived here, you are now a different man." With that statement he had left the room. Hiei flipped the calling device open and soon Valery appeared on the screen.

"How are things?" he could tell she was surprised by his call.

"Apparently Chase was sick and my father offered them the blood. It was before they made the rest, that's why Spirit World couldn't annihilate them, they didn't know. He was testing it. I guess the thoughts of raising an army were implanted later."

"What now?"

"I intend to bring them to Spirit World. He will surely cave against his parent's wishes." Hiei just nodded looking at the image projected on the device.

"Want to come with me?"

"You know I can't right now. Valery?"

"Yes?"

"You have one month, no more until you can come back." He could tell she was shocked by the ultimatum given. Soon her look turned to anger.

"Sebastian can you handle the escort without me?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, see you in Spirit World." With that she closed the call and in a flash of light she was in the meeting room taking the communication device from Hiei's hand. She felt he surge of energy drain from her. It was harder to transport herself through worlds, however she was still able to have a showdown with him. He stood perplex looking at her."

"What do you mean I have one month to come back? And if not what will you do? Break up with me?" she slammed the palm of her hands against the table.

"Say something!"

"We did this so we could rule Demon World. That requires us to be here."

"Not 24/7 for five years. I can travel through worlds on my own, you have the amulet. We have communication devices. If Mukuro and Varus had some invisible chains binding them to the Demon World you don't need to trap yourself like them."

"I am of Demon World."

"But you know more than that. You are different." His crimson orbs widened with the sudden realization Valery presented.

"This is why you should have been ruler."

"But I'm not. Now chose someone from each world to keep feeding you information, you can't do this alone. Also this mission as you stated involves all worlds. As ruler of Demon World you need to be up to speed with it." He got up from his chair.

"I understand."

"Now what did you mean by one month?" he looked to the side mad at himself that he let his own judgement be clouded. "I know what you meant by it, I just need you to say it to my face." However he could not even look at her. "When you went to find your people and your sister no one gave you one month to complete it. When you joined Mukuro no one gave you an ultimatum. Of all people I thought you would understand why I need to do this."

"Valery…"

"No! You can join me. But just know I am pissed off at you. I'm going to go change."

Hiei left things in order and provided his second in command with instructions and the communication mirror. Valery had a point. He was different from Mukuro and Varus and her own mission involved all worlds.

They were escorted in a few hours to Spirit World where Sebastian was waiting with Chase's parents in the office. By the time they arrived the ruler provided them with details regarding what Chase did. His mother locked eyes with Valery and then took a graceful bow.

"What was that for?"

"I apologize for my son's erratic behavior."

"I don't need your apology right now. I need you tow to help me convince Chase to drop the act and help me find the rest." He was brought to the office and he was very surprised to see his parents there. His father was swift to smack him for all the humiliation.

"How dare you tarnish our name?" Chase raised his eyes but kept quiet. Valery spoke.

"I need you to tell me how you found me."

"You really have no intention of raising an army?"

"As far as I can control it? No. Believe me kid I would take over Hell if need be. One way or another I will get all the information."

"All those voices… they were guiding me. When your heart stopped…I could feel it. You summoning us by your side."

"Those voices will always push you to do harm. It's up to you to stand up to them. I had no intention of doing it then and I have no intention of doing it now. Believe me and apocalypse is not a fun place. Innocent people get caught in the crossfire, like your parents." Chase glanced over at them.

"If you want to do the right thing aid us in finding other like you." Koenma said. He just nodded his head and Hiei went with him in the dungeons. He told them all the proposition and Zulard had to protest. Hiei snapped.

"You are bound by demon law. Since I am the ruler now you need to follow my command."

"That's a cheap trick."

"But effective. You all need to realize you have been fed a bunch of lies. You were not chosen because of your abilities, you were experimented on. You only got lucky that you survived."

"And if we help you, will you set us free?" Iona asked.

"I'm sure we can work something out."

An hour later Valery was sitting in front of the five prisoners.

"I hope I don't have to repeat myself in regards to the army/apocalypse theme. You will help me find others and get to the bottom of this. If not…" she said transforming and unleashing her powers "I will kill you where you stand." Hiei smirked seeing her take control of the situation "Gather what you think you might need. I have a date with a God."

Valery soon stepped out of Spirit World making her way to the realm of the gods. She had only one person she needed to see. Stepping in the god of Rebirth's chambers he quickly turned his gaze to her.

"Valery, to what do I owe the pleasure" he asked getting up revealing himself.

"Why are you naked?"

"There are my chambers, you walked in. Also us Gods are not too fond of clothes." Seeing he wouldn't cover himself she just sat at the table focusing on his face. "Why don't you sit near me on the bed? I'm sure a god's body is better looking than that of a demon. I'm sure Hiei's body carries scars from the battles and is roughed from all the training. We don't carry scars."

"You are pissing me off! What's gotten into you?"

"You grew into a beautiful woman."

"I am taken."

"Ah yes…" he said getting up and looking at her mark "The only scar your body will ever carry." His golden eyes flashed for a few seconds. "Now tell me why are you mad?"

"I didn't come here to talk to you about that or see you in full glory." The god shrugged and covered his lower half joining her at the table.

"Tell me where you found me." His eyes widened for a bit.

"Why would you want to know that?"

"I need to undo what my parents did."

"You are playing a dangerous game Darkness. You should not go there."

"What do you know?"

"Everything, but I can't tell you."

"Then just point me in a direction." He went near sitting on the floor and rested his head on her knees.

"All these years I have tried to shelter you from their sins and to what avail? You are now willing to tread in their territory. You will find nothing there."

"You are lying to me." She said playing with his hair.

"My love for you is standing in the way. How can I cast you in an unknown world?"

"I need to do this Rebirth…I always hated that name."

"Then call me by my real name."

"Suzaku." He smiled

"You haven't called me that since you were a child. I'll open the portal for you, I'll take you there, but I can't stay."

"I have other accompanying me."

"So what? They will never stand a chance is a world full of necromancers and sorcerers, where magic roams free."

"What did you say?"

"You come from a hidden world Valery." He rose his eyes to her and come closer to her face. "You should have never asked about that day." He kissed her lips and a flash of light surrounded them both, memories of hidden realms invading her hear.


	2. Chapter 2

The God of Rebirth entered Spirit World without announcing, carrying in his arms Valery. Hiei came in sight to witness this.

"What happened to her?"

"She is not hurt. I just kissed her."

"You did fucking what?" he said flaring up with anger.

"This is the second time I have kissed her. First time was when she was 5, I stole her memories so she wouldn't have to know. Now I gave them back." Hiei took her from his arms still glaring at the God before him.

"Tell me what you showed her."

"There is another world out there inhabitant by magic. She is of that world. I took her to the sorcerers of that realm where they taught her first degree magic and she managed to tame the Phoenix. That creature never could stand anything alive up to that child of darkness. But as you well know her father was a feared necromancer. Following his command they found out about her and a war broke out. In short it was then when I gave her the Phoenix powers and fled with her to Human World, never again to return. Your bright eyed girl is a queen that should have rules over two realms. How much is left I am not certain."

"So you lied to her all this time."

"How dare you say that you insolent demon?" he retorted his eyes burning bright. Hiei put her down and turned back to the God.

"You have claimed a lot over the years and now here you are telling me you hid an entire world from her. And you also touched my mate."

"She will never truly be yours."

"Valery is mine!"

"She's of the Gods!" in a flash Valery was between them, her energy going through the roof. The rest of Spirit World that was closer came to witness the scene.

"I am my own person, not your property and not yours either."

"Darkness…"

"No Suzaku. You have lied to me. As you have seen there is nothing that can keep me safe. And you Hiei, I am mad as it is, do not add to my anger. We have a mission and we need to see it through."

She led them to the office where Suzaku explained everything. Koenma got up with shaky legs.

"A new world?"

"Protected by magic, parallel to Demon Wolrd."

"How could we not see this?"

"After the war they exiled themselves, lost from all other worlds."

"But we have been around for so long."

"Erased is the word you are looking for. They could not erase the memories of us Gods, but for the rest they have been forgotten." The ruler looked at Valery who hasn't said a word apart from her outburst earlier.

"Valery how should we approach this?"

She raised her eyes to circle the room. The five prisoners were eyeing her intensely. Hiei had his normal cold stare. Her eyes darkened and she looked back at Koenma.

"I will provide you with an answer by midnight." In a flash of light she was out of the office. The clock showed 11 am.

"I don't see why you had to show her those memories. The last time she was showed such phantoms her heart stopped."

"I don't see why she shouldn't have known. She would have found of sooner or later."

"You should be protecting her."

"I tried to, but danger is drawn to her. She is the sum of all evil. It is time for her to fulfill her destiny."

"Why do I feel you are sending us to die?" his eyes beamed demonically at the God before him.

"Tread carefully demon. You have earned my sympathy once, careful because I am not one to provide a second chance."

"I don't care for your stupid sympathy."

"I have tried for years to keep her alive and yet I have watched her fall into despair with each passing year. Instead of a mission throughout the world you need to go back to the start."

"Why?" Hiei asked suspicious.

"What better way to vanquish your demons?" he asked his eyes flaring up again. Koenma stepped in.

"I believe you both said enough. We will see each other at midnight when Valery returns to us." Suzaku and Hiei glared one last time at each other before leaving the office, each taking a different direction. Hiei was set on finding her. She couldn't be left alone right now, she could yell, curse or jump at this throat clamming a fight. However he had to be there for her.

Oddly enough she was in Human World, a bit light headed from the surge of power used to travel there, but she was shaking it off sitting at a terrace drinking a coffee, smoking at staring blankly into her cup. She sensed him right away and looked to the side when he sat next to her.

"Look at me."

"Not now Hiei, I can't deal with you right now." He ignored her request and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I know you are mad, at me and all that is happening." She clenched her fists, but kept silent, her eyes averted from his.

"Look at me." He demanded again.

"Fuck off!" he growled annoyed and yanked her from her seat placing her on his lap. One hand was placed on her waist so she couldn't escape and with the other one he turned her face to him. She slapped his hand away and looking annoyed.

"I told you I can't deal with you right now." Unexpected of him, he was extremely calm.

"Then I won't say anything if you don't want me to." She tried to get off but he kept her in the same place.

"Really? People are staring." He kept his gave only on her and pulled her closer. She could feel his breath on her skin and the warmth of his body against hers. "Would you just put me down?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you'll be gone the moment I take my hands off you." He kissed her neck and she tried pushing him away.

"People are really staring." He frowned and searched her pockets, taking out some money for the coffee and took her hand going to the nearby park. The weather was lovely and sunny, proving to be a perfect day for a walk.

"Would you just let go?" she asked when they reached a fountain. He turned to her, but still didn't let go of her hand.

"Show me what he showed you."

"No, you are not doing this for me. You were willing to leave."

"Enough! I am tired of running after you, but I would still do it."

"Liar!" she hissed through her teeth. He looked crossed but still tried to hold his composure.

"Woman, don't push me."

"Push you?" she punched his chest "How about I make it easier for you and end it now?" he forcefully pulled her close and held her chin up.

"That's enough out of you. We both had a lot to deal with lately and things aren't looking up for the future either. After a month I would have come looking for you. You are my mate and if the worlds will crumble, I want the last thing I see to be you." His lips crashed onto hers in a lustful kiss. He knew people were watching them, however the woman he was holding in his arms was the one that mattered. When parting he stared long at her.

"I've been trying for years to get close to you, do you actually think I'd be giving up now?"

"Honestly at this point it's getting harder and harder to believe anyone." He narrowed his eyes annoyed at her world. She was still mad and will all happening she was losing her ground. He took her hand and placed it at his chest.

"I need you to trust me. Not just now but until the end." She closed her eyes sighing.

"Fine. Let's say I do believe that you weren't going to leave me after one month. However you are crappy at saying things." She pushed him slightly and she went further out of his reach. She could see he wanted to leap in order to reach her and have some connection. He extended his hand slowly and took a step forward.

"Don't. I really need time to think all of this through. I'll see you tonight." She mentioned turning and walking away. After a few steps she heard his voice calling out to her.

"Valery!"

"What?" she asked turning around to look at him.

"I love you." Her eyes widened and it felt like everything around her was moving in slow motion. He had never said it like that, straight out and hearing it come out of his mouth for the first time came as a shock. She took slow steps towards him, seeing he was not comfortable by what he had verbalized but still looked her straight in the eyes.

"What did you say?" it was then when he covered his eyes trying to hide from her.

"Hiei?" he sighed and lowered his hand, but he could feel his face burning up and he hated feeling like that.

"You heard me." He stated hopping she wouldn't insist, but to no avail. The only time he has used those words was when he was drunk and even then it wasn't this straight forward. Her curious eyes made him give in. "I said that I…" he watched her every gesture and seeing his like this made her forget for a moment about all the tension. Her checks carried a rosy hint to them, telling him she was as agitated as him. He pulled her closer and took the hair out of her face.

"I love you." His deep tone rang in her ears and her sweet lips kissed his.

"I love you too." He smiled slightly and looked to the side. He felt like one of those frail humans who had just confessed their love and the girl accepted. Eventually she stayed by his side until midnight, talking about what used to be her formed life. However she did not feel that. She felt she had been given the memories of someone else.

 **Spirit World office – 00:00**

They were all quiet when Hiei and Valery entered through the doors. Koenma stood up and waited for her to speak.

"Suzaku will open the portal to the realm for us. We don't know what we'll find after the war, but if we are to embark on this mission then we should start with the very realm where I came from. Caen, we will rely on your necromancer skills to guide us through." He just nodded. "Sebastian and Hiei will be joining. Han and Bayu will remain in Human World and report to Kurama. He will be the representative for humans. Yusuke will be advising from Demon World. As for the realm of the Gods I do require help from there as well. I will be summoning War."

"War?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes, War. He is impartial, had nothing to do with my life." The two Gods glared at each other and everyone could feel the tension in the room. "You have done all you could do to help me. It is finally time to step down." He walked to her until they were both a few inches away from each other.

"I understand you are mad Darkness…"

"My name is Valery, you have me that name."

"Yes, Valery in Latin means brave. But you mostly remind me of the Valerian flowers. With heads of sweetly scented pink like your lips, or white like your skin. But its extract is also a pain reliever, but also can cause harm if not administrated correctly. So delicate, yet so dangerous."

"Thank you for the history lesson, but I have made my choice and I am not backing down." He extended his right hand touching her cheek lovingly. However her eyes were just as determined. "If you pull another stunt I will kick you to the ground." Hiei pulled her away from him.

"Enough" he said through his teeth and the God did not look amused. Koenma spoke.

"Alright, this is not getting us anywhere. I also do not agree for the God of War to be the intermediary, but at least I know he will wreak havoc upon her enemies."

"So be it then, we will let War pummel her enemies if it comes to it."

Valery turned to the five prisoners.

"You must understand that more out there with the same mind set could be lethal. You had families and friends who taught you different. I know those voices can overrule you sometimes and I can see why you would want to start a war. But bringing world on their knees will leave you in more silence with the voices becoming louder. After all will be bent and torn you will only be left with yourself. And believe me, you'd wish you had someone there instead of tearing your own flesh from your bones, wanting to end it just so you can't hear it anymore."

Even Alan stood before her troubled by the image depicted.

"You've seen it haven't you? A world where is happens?"

"I've seen more than that. And I know what our powers can do." Iona shrug her shoulders.

"Well good. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't back down from what destiny has prepared, but killing my family would have been a major downfall." She saw the stares directed at her "Don't give me those looks. You have had those powers since you were little, you had time to keep it at bay, I earned my when I was reaching adulthood. The only reason I said yes to this whole shit is because they wanted to marry me off to another clan." Valery started laughing much to everyone's surprise.

"You all have no idea what you are doing. You just followed your instincts blindly." Zulard looked annoyed.

"Look her missy, the only reason I am joining is because you will need me in a fight." He looked at Hiei "And because the king insisted."

Later on they made their way onto the area from which Valery protected Spirit World from the Gods and let Suzaku open up the portal.

"I will be leading you to where I found you when you were a child. I hope the new world will provide you with the answers to help the worlds you are fighting for. And one more thing Valery." He said turning to her.

"Learn to use what was given to you and not what you were born with."

"Meaning?"

"You are now walking back there with more."


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian and Hiei led the way through the portal, followed by the five prisoners and lastly Valery. The portal shut down behind, leaving them in a small clearing in a forest. Iona assessed the flowers there.

"Great Valerian flowers." Valery ignored her comment and circled the clearing with her eyes. The air was fresh and warm. However she was on full alert.

"We need to keep our energies at bay, we don't know what is here." Caen looked her way.

"I thought you were of this world."

"I have only been here for a few years, trust me there is not much to go on." Hiei revealed his Jagan scouting.

"What do you see?"

"Ruins. However the energies of this world are unknown to me. I can't sense demon life here."

"That's good right?" Chase asked.

"No, it means we don't know what we are dealing with."

They headed towards the ruins nearby in order to start somewhere. Valery was still visibly mad that Suzaku couldn't be more helpful. But soon she realized she didn't need him in order to recognize that the ruins before them belonged to what once was the realm of the sorcerers. They cautiously entered through what once were a set of imposing gates.

"They attacked us that day. I remember the war unraveling before my eyes. This place was like out of a fairy tale. That old tower is where the Phoenix bird was kept. It looks like nothing had been here for a long time. Not even plants are growing."

"The necromancers might have cursed the land. There are such spells."

"Is there a spell that can bring out images of the past?"

"If there is enough dark energy here, yes."

Valery looked at Caen and he just nodded, placing his hand on the ground and chanting some words. Before them images of what once stood came to life. The Phoenix flew above them ragging over the walls. Suzaku was also on them with archers yelling out commands. When the gates fell armies of the undead trampled all they saw in site, many falling to their doom. White and dark magic clashed.

Hiei saw a little girl with bright red hair running around scared and crying. She looked around the age of 5 at most. Her eyes were desperately watching the sky and calling out for the sacred bird. A woman picked her up just before one of the dark horsemen could trample her into the ground. She yelled out to Suzaku.

"Take Valery. We can't let them find her." A shrieking sound was heard as the sky erupted in a flash of light and Suzaku fell to his knees.

"The Phoenix." And then they say that look of fury in Valery's eyes. Those hollow dark eyes which were enough to draw the attention of some soldiers. The images faded and Caen panted.

"I'm sorry. It's hard to channel that much energy."

"But I wanted to see the end." Zulard said making Valery look his way.

"You really are a simple demon. They took me."

"And then what?" Caen put a hand on his shoulder.

"This is not the time." Zulard pouted not really understanding the situation. Valery ignored him and entered to what once used to be a library. Books have been burned and ripped apart, damaged even further by nature's elements.

"Your people fought for you." Chase said entering the room she was in.

"Those were not my people, they just took me in."

"Don't blame yourself."

"I'm not, they have always been at war. They are born with that hate towards each other. I am not the reason for the war, I was just another excuse."

"Where to now?"

"I know the way somewhat. A day by horse, probably two by foot." As they were talking and the rest scouted the ruins, the earth rumbled under their feet.

"Earthquake?"

"No, something is approaching."

Through the cracks of the ceiling a dark shadow passed over them and landed with another earthquake near them. They could hear loud breathing as the creature lurked forward sniffing the air. Valery cautiously went to what was once a window and looked outside. "What is it?" Chased whispered. She saw Hiei and Caen across from their hiding place behind a wall. She looked through the window only to hear a slash in the air and the walls around them crumbled sending her and Chase a few feet in the ruble. They groaned getting up only to stand face to face with a black dragon.

"Don't move." She told Chase as the creature saw them and sniffed closer. Iona came in sight and her scream distracted the beast drawing its attention to her. Zulard barely got her out of the way or else she would have been crushed.

"Run!" Hiei yelled out as they scattered in random directions. "Necromancer pet?"

"No, I've never seen a dragon before."

The beast landed before them roaring loud. They hit the ground avoiding its tail then resumed running only to be cut off by fire.

"Stupid creature." Hiei summoned his dark flames and launched them hitting the beast. However all that proved to do was irritate it further. Caen summoned a paralyzing spell that wasn't too effective but it managed to grant them with some time putting some distance between them and the creature set on killing them.

"Where's Alan?"

"We'll find that maniac after we deal with the five ton dragon trying to eat us." Chase said looking over his shoulder. The creature flew again ready to attack. Valery stopped earning glares from the rest.

"Running won't help, only Hiei is fast enough to outrun it." She transformed in her Phoenix form eyeing the creature. The beast watched her flapping his gigantic wings and roared at her before turning away and flying in a direction in the mountains.

"Really?" Hiei asked mad.

"If the Phoenix is of this world it makes sense that other creatures are scared of it." From behind them Sebastian came holding Alan. He got his by some rocks and got knocked unconscious, but he was going to be alright apart from a headache.

"We need to go. That thing might have attracted some unwanted attention. Here." He handed Valery an old map.

"Where did you find this?"

"Under some ruble in what I think was the throne room."

"This is very old. Realms could have changes by now. But that dragon went towards the mountains and we need to pass through there."

"Great, we have to follow the dragon?" Iona protested to Valery's plan.

"Or you can go back to Spirit World and rot in a cell." Hiei mentioned in a cold tone.

"I'd rather take my chances with the dragon."

Soon they headed out following the path the dragon took. Hiei stayed behind to have a word with Valery.

"If this is taking a toll on you, we can always send someone else on the mission."

"And come back empty handed or not at all? Your dark flames barely caused a dent in that creature, other would have died."

"And is it wise to risk our lives?" she glanced at him.

"We'll survive this. We've been through worse remember?"

"I'll protect you no matter what. I just needed you to know that." She nodded her head taking his hand into hers.

"I know what I'm about to say will sound harsh, but I need us to make it. No matter what."

"We will."

* * *

At night fall they took shelter at the base of the mountain. Sebastian sat on the grass with his hands behind his head.

"This world is too quiet. It's as if few things are alive."

"I can't feel anything." Alan mentioned.

"That's because you're human. You rarely develop such senses. So tell me queen what will we find in no man's land?" they all turned to Valery who gave Sebastian a grave look.

"The beginning of my imprisonment. They have first tried to fuse my blood with the soldiers there however that is not possible if they are already dead."

"Back up there dead?" Chase asked startled.

"Resurrected creatures by dark magic."

"I have one question." Iona said raising her hand. If your parents were dark angels why not use their blood?"

"My father was a necromancer, former king, my mother was the dark angel. However her powers were tainted from absorbing and feeding on creatures. While it would still work it wouldn't have the same effect."

"So you were a pure blood?"

"She still is." Hiei intervened "That is a task other could not do. Control their hunger and rage. She wouldn't submit to it not even when her heart stopped."

"My parents used to tell me horror stories about death bringers. How you would form out of darkness and devour the weak." Zulard said.

"I'm sure I can still do that without any effort. However I have never heard of others. We tend to surface rarely."

"We are all fucked up." Sebastian mentioned "Most of us were born out of sex. Few demons tend to show devotion."

Valery looked up at the clear night sky. Even if she once used to be part of that world she felt no ties to it, no feelings. For her it was as if that place died along with her memories. A world of mythical creatures and magic seemed odd even for someone who managed to walk freely between worlds. She might have been the queen due to her blood and history, however she didn't want to lay claim to anything. Sorcerers land was destroyed and even if out there, there might have been survivors it was not hers. The entire realm of necromancers she would just wipe away because of her affiliation with her father.

Hiei sat quietly leaning against a tree thinking about what he saw and the young Valery. She was like any normal child. Of course she would harness great power, but if she didn't have to put up with hardship and banishment she might have come out a decent fighter, but mediocre to say the least. There was no way that under normal circumstances that bright eyed child could have developed into what she is today. However if it weren't for the Necromancers she would have never fled with Suzaku to Human World and he would have never met her later on. That single thought made him sick to his stomach. There was one time line that contained her, one existence where she was what he knew and he'd be damned to let her go. Hiei opened his eyes hearing Iona laugh.

"Aww how cute, fireflies." She said spinning in the middle of them. Valery looked her way and one of the small creature stood in front of her.

"Iona get away, those are fairies." A wave of dust washed over them clouding their image, soon all falling asleep.

* * *

Valery opened her eyes to realize they were in a valley inside the mountains. She felt chains binding her legs and arms while in front of the cage there were archers that stood guard. A woman dressed in regal attire made her way to the prisoners.

"How did you manage to get in our world?" the rest were also coming out of their sleep.

"Man it feels like I drank gallons last night." Sebastian groaned holding his head then the realization of chains hit him.

"How did you manage to get into our world?"

"Don't worry, we have no quarrel with you." Valery spoke. Another woman dressed in warrior clothes also came near the cage.

"Why did you insist on bringing them here? It's dangerous" Valery looked at the blonde haired woman who directed her eyes at her. "These are not creatures on this world, your curiosity will have us killed."

"You might be my mother and the commander of the army, but I am the ruler of this realm." Valery came closer to the bars of the cage to get a better look at the queen's mother. The archers drew their weapons and were waiting for command.

"This realm is not on the map. What is this place?"

"I don't know what map you are speaking of, but we are not on any map." Valery took out the object in question and threw it at her feet. The warrior picked it up.

"Where did you get this?" Answer me now!" she said pointing a blade at Valery's neck.

"From the former establishment of sorcerers" her eyes widened and she now looked more cross than before.

"Who are you?"

"Correct me if I am wrong, but you used to command the druits back in the days."

"How do you know that? Who is giving you information?" Valery just pointed to her head.

"My memories."

"You couldn't. No one has been able to enter our world and all ties have been cut off when memories were erased."

"Not from Gods."

"You do not look like the old Gods."

"Apologies, I am from the new generation."

"And what God are you?" she asked getting infuriated.

"Of Darkness."

"Well Darkness, you weren't here when the war broke loose."

"I was actually." Everyone was carefully listening to the two women speak.

"What is your true name?"

"Valery."

Her eyes grew angrier and the blade thrusted deeper drawing blood however Valery looked back at her unfazed.

"That child was tortured to death, may the Gods rest her soul. Don't mock her memory." Her eyes flashed hollow and the warrior took a step back. Valery blinked a couple of times her eyes returning to normal.

"Look, I don't have time for sitting around remembering forgotten times. That child escaped after the Phoenix came back from the ashes and escaped to a new world with the God of Rebirth. Let us now before I destroy these chains you dared to bind us with Luna."

"Mother is she speaking the truth. How does she know you?"

"I've seen before those eyes flash with madness. In my life only two creatures have that darkness set in them. Both of them are no longer in this world."

"They came after me."

"Mother, if she is the one then this crown I have belongs to her by the will of the Gods."

"You can keep your crown. I came here to get some answers as to the extent my blood was used. I have no intention to rule." Luna turned her full attention to her.

"You speak big words, but I need proof."

She cocked an eyebrow and transformed using her Phoenix powers, destroying with her sacred fire the chains around her and the bars on the cage. Luna's eyes filled with tears.

"The Phoenix, it's still with you."

"Remove the chains from the rest."

* * *

Later that day they all dinned in the castle, however Valery was not particularly happy to be

"It's been more than twenty years since I last say you, you've changed."

"Time tends to do that. Are Necromancers still beyond the mountains?"

"They are. We hid in plain view protected by magic, though they are not as strong as before after your father left."

"Well he's never coming back. He's rotting in Hell alongside my accursed mother."

"It must have been a great war." She heard Hiei scoff.

"Just a battle, a handful of us helped."

"What are you? I've never seen a creature with such eyes."

"He's a demon." Valery mentioned since Hiei wasn't going to. "So are Sebastian, Iona and Zulard. Chase is a vampire and Alan a human."

"I know of humans of course, but not of demons and vampires."

"Who is king now?" she asked changing the subject at hand.

"Xander, your father's own creation, a sort of step brother for you." Valery almost chocked on her drink.

"Great, more relatives to kill." The queen has not said a world but wasn't pealing her eyes off Valery. She turned to her annoyed.

"I told you before I don't want your stupid crown."

"The Gods do, one to save us all."

"Fuck your crown! Are you happy with it?" she frowned slightly.

"Figured. Then keep it."

"What is this "fuck"?" Valery started laughing.

"Foul language."

"It's not fit for a queen."

"The Hell it isn't" Hiei said in protest. Caen averted his eyes and saw Luna watching him.

"And what are you?"

"It's better you don't know."

"He's a Necromancer." Zulard let out the information. The guards drew their weapons.

"He's not of this world you simpletons. Necromancers in our world harness some magical powers, but not to such a degree, calm down."

"He is the enemy Valery."

"He's under my command."

"So you are a ruler?" the queen asked.

"She is to be my bride."

"And you are king of?"

"Demon World."

"An entire world?"

"Aurora those are too many questions."

"Indeed they are." Valery said motioning to everyone "Thank you Luna for the late hospitality but we got a realm to fight."

"Won't you stay some more?"

"We got enough sleep thanks to the fairies."

After they exited the perimeter Sebastian spoke.

"So we go see Xander, invade a kingdom, get information and go?"

"That's the plan. I want to be done with them and this world as soon as possible."

"What's wrong?" Hiei asked stopping her and everybody in their tracks.

"I feel agitated by this world. It's not about my past, it's like I don't belong here. Neither of us do. I can't sleep, I'm losing my appetite."

"Then let's destroy them and request to be taken out of here."


	4. Chapter 4

There was reason why the realms and the world cut off all ties. They have witnessed too much. Realms in constant war with one another, too many kings and queens with a different ruling method. Innocents dying while fighting for a cause no one believed in anymore. Apart from their own hate and anger, they have seen the ruling of dark angels. Rare creatures who emerge out of the purest hate and power. One different, the last remaining. Worlds have fought thousands of years to eradicate all dark angels. Only one world has saved one.

A queen who was said to unite the realm with her power and rule with an iron fist. A prodigy. However that queen would not take the crown on the lost world.

In front of the gates to the Necromancer land the fighters stood demanding entrance. To their surprise the king greeted them. A washed up creation, so fragile and weak. His bony hand held a scepter that has lost its shine. Famine, disease and filth took over the kingdom. A one feared force was now hiding behind the walls. Undead piled up, the former army, the smell of rot filling the air. This was not the same realm Valery has been held captive as a child. This was not the terrifying settlement no one dared to cross. Only the legend of former kingdom remained.

"I knew you'd come sooner or later. We have been waiting for you for such a long time."

"What happened here?" Valery asked recalling old time and how the current picture did not fit.

"The power of the kingdom was directly linked to our father's. when he perished our magic became weak, our armies fell apart and many reverted back to the useless corpses they once were."

"How do you know who I am?" The creature raised a pair of tired eyes.

"I recognize a beast when I see one." Hiei growled but Valery's expression turned flat.

"What can you tell me about the experiments with my blood?"

"That you will find no creatures here. Your blood could not be used on the dead. It was worthless and the living disintegrated as soon as it reached their system. They were all too weak."

"Then how come these five have my powers?" a hint of anger shun in her eyes.

"I can only presume they were stronger or are guarded by magic. We tried, but however it can't be kept for too long. No matter what we put it in, your blood would still dry up or turn to dust. Their dreams of raising an army using your blood was a failure. They needed you alive, willing to control, not a worthless sniveling child. Thousands died when the realization hit them. That war…I remember it. But you just had to escape and flee this world." However harsh his tone sounded, his body was too tired to reveal emotions.

"There were others, but they have been killed."

"If they could have absorbed you, we would have ruled this world. Instead they perished and I can only guess it was by your hand."

"Indeed." She answered not taking her eyes of his bony corpse.

"A pity, you became stronger than them. This realm is yours, take the crown and rule as you please." She glared, her eyes set on killing.

"I don't intend to rule this washed up Hell hole or the other one. I intend to kill every last one of you. However I see my wish has already been granted."

In the horizon they directed their eyes to the black dragon heading directly to the Necromancer realm. Upon closing in they all saw Aurora ridding it. The creature landed in the middle of the establishment, the queen looking in disgust around her.

"I can't let you take the crown Valery." She sighed annoyed.

"I don't want it, we'll be leaving."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." From the skies they all saw creatures heading towards them. "The old Gods will decide this."

"You conjured the Gods against us?" her voice came out harsh and menacing. The five prisoners alongside Valery were trapped inside a force field, feeling the blood boil in their veins as their screams echoed in the realm.

"You six are the last remaining creatures to harness evil blood. This world has seen enough. We end this now!"

"Let her go!" the Gods looked to their left to see Suzaku. "She is a goddess, you can't kill her."

"She is not of this world. You sentenced her to die when you led her here Suzaku. You made a mistake by saving her then and you are doing the same mistake now."

"Let her go and we'll never return."

"Your worlds mean little to us. You have turned your back on us and granted a killer more power. You intervened and now we are going to clean up your mess." His golden eyes trailed to Valery trying to fight off the force.

"She has done nothing wrong, punish me!"

"This ends today!" Valery transformed trying to break free.

"You can banish me all you want you puny Gods, I will come back and I will kill you." Her fangs snared dangerously as her eyes pierced the foes before her.

"No Valery, you'll be whipped from existence, your memory erased and your ashes scattered to the ends of the world where you will never be reborn again." Suzaku watched her struggled, the screams piercing his ears. Hiei and Sebastian were yelling out threats, however they couldn't do much being held down.

"I'm sorry Valery." Light engulfed the realm, leaving all behind in silence.

* * *

Hiei suddenly woke up in Demon World in his room feeling the cold sweat on his body.

"Hn, nightmares."

Getting out of bed he went to train. He left agitated although he couldn't understand why. After a few hours it was time for him to leave for Human World to meet up with Kurama for the briefing.

"Hiei, you are not really paying attention. Is everything alright in Demon World?" his partner's eyes trailed to him filled with worry.

"Yes."

"Then what's troubling you?" Kurama asked assessing the lost expression Hiei carried.

"I have a feeling I am missing something but I don't know what."

"Maybe you need some time off to relax." He considered the suggestion before responding.

"Nonsense. It will come to me eventually."

An empty nagging feeling was tugging at his soul. Like a part of him has been ripped out and wasn't letting him rest. He closed his eyes ignoring Kurama, trying to recall the dream that woke him up in such a panic. However hard as he tried he couldn't remember a single thing.

"Will you be staying in Human World for a few days?" Kurama asked drawing the attention of the demon.

"Possibly, I'll see my sister, then retreat to my house here." He dwelled on the thought for a few seconds. He couldn't remember why he bought it in the first place. He had no reason to want to stay in Human World. He had won the tournament. Demon World was his home. After his visit to Yukina he stood inside the house in the middle of the living room. He did not decorate it. In the bedroom he watched his reflection staring back at him from the vanity mirror. The drawers were empty.

"Why did I buy this?" a subtle fresh scent lingered in the air. A smell that made him long for something. Moving in the backyard he recalled inviting them all for a barbecue after he spent two years training in the mountains. He couldn't understand some actions he performed, they didn't make sense.

* * *

"Gone?"

"Yes, gone." Koenma said looking at Botan.

"So if the office wasn't sealed with protective magic we would have forgotten them as well?"

"Yes. Listen to me, you can't tell them. Not until I get to the bottom of this. We need to be discrete Botan. Her and the God of Rebirth are no longer present in any world." She sniffed her nose while her eyes watered.

"Why would…how?"

"I don't know, but I will find out."

* * *

Hiei was sitting in the backyard, enjoying the silence of the night.

"It feels like someone has been playing with my memories." He closed his eyes trying to go back on events. And the longer he stood trying to remember, the more questions surfaced. He knew he was hurt a few years back and was hiding out in the forest in Human World. The next thing he could recall was him being healed, but he couldn't have. Not that fast anyway. The home in Human World. Why were they all there? Why did he go to that resort with them? It was unlike him. His beating heart. What made it flutter uncontrollably? He opened his eyes looking at the clear night ski. Something was missing. A great part of him. Someone else was with them. But who? He could recall the wave of feelings, but he couldn't attribute them to a face or a name.

So he decided, the following day he would go to Spirit World.

"Hiei, it's unusual for you to visit." Koenma mentioned looking at him walk through the office doors.

"I need you to find me someone."

"Alright, who?" he asked keeping the sentences short as to not give away any emotions.

"I don't know the name." Botan looked away pretending to arrange some papers.

"Well you'll have to give me something."

"I don't know." The demon stated feeling the anger creeping up on him.

"That's unlike you Hiei."

"Someone has been tampering with my memories. I know I need to find someone, but I don't know who." Koenma frowned.

"You are not making any sense."

"Why did your father give me the teleportation amulet?" he was going to test him.

"To travel through worlds." The response came back blunt.

"Why would he do that before the tournament?" the ruler shrug his shoulders.

"Why did the Gods attack? What is their business with us?" Koenma's body stiffened.

"They were after me, they didn't appreciate how I ran things." Hiei squinted his eyes.

"Why did they stop the attack? I don't remember you being much help?"

"I guess they just wanted to scare me, it's not like them to intervene." Hiei scoffed.

"Why did you get a new team?"

"You all needed to move on."

"They attack and you let them save the world? You have no control over them." Koenma smirked.

"I had control over you didn't I?"

"You are deflecting." He stated taking a step forward and Koenma threw his hands in the air annoyed.

"Honestly I don't know what's gotten into you."

"I'll figure it out myself." And with that he exited the office. Botan turned to the ruler crying.

"This is bad sir."

"I know. But if I tell him what's missing, he will go mad even if he can't remember her."

* * *

Back in Demon World, Hiei sat at the meeting room table and started writing down all he could recall but had missing pieces. He traveled and searched in his mind asking himself: Who are you? Why can't I remember you? Am I the reason behind all of this?

The next day the ex team was summoned to Demon World and sat in the meeting room looking at pages scattered in front of Hiei.

"Someone has tampered with my memories and more than likely yours as well."

"What?" Kuwabara asked getting up and Hiei continued too tired to start a fight.

"Someone else was with us and I need you all to help me remember who it was."

"In truth" Kurama mentioned "I have been pondering that myself. Some memories are faded and blurry. Scrambled and distorted. Someone has gone to great lengths to erase a person from our mind." Yusuke looked at them astonished and Kurama continued "The question is what happened? What is the last thing you recall Hiei?"

"Last I remember before the blur, I was in a park in Human World, however since then some days passed and I can't recall where I was or what I did, let alone who I was with."

"So my assumption is you were with somewhere during that period that changed events. You must have triggered something."

"Is it a woman?" Kuwabara asked drawing their attention.

"I believe so. I'm actually certain it was a woman."

"What were you doing with her?" Yusuke asked.

"If I'd knew I'd tell you." He snapped and Kurama took upon himself to say more.

"Alright. All of us can't remember her, but in all the distorted memories or the ones that make no sense, she must have been there. If we all recall something then maybe we can all piece it together. We'll need to be very honest in terms of feelings as well. Are you able to do that Hiei?"

He took a few moments to reply. He had to even though he didn't want to. But the thought and loss of memory still troubled him. He was missing her without even knowing who she was, so he nodded to the men before him.

Their first trip was to Human World to her apartment. They all remembered being there at one point. Hiei climbed through the balcony and in a short amount of time opened the door for the rest and started looking around. There were no clothes in the wardrobe, picture frames were empty or showing just the scenery where the picture was once taken. Nothing of hers was there anymore, however Hiei could smell an almost familiar scent. Very vague but still present. He sighed walking to the bedroom. He knew he sat on that bed. He could remember the show that was playing on TV, he could recall being agitated and sitting in the door way drinking a cup of coffee. He couldn't have been looking at the empty bed. She must have been in it making him feel nervous. Kurama came in the room.

"Do you remember anything?"

"I'm certain she was very important to me. What did we discover that was so grave? And if so why am I here and not her?" Kurama watched Hiei's sad expression. His mind was just as blurry, but he could distinctly remember his friend surprising him, opening up and changing. Even though he couldn't remember the reason behind all that it was clear that the temperamental demon was longing for her.

"We'll find her Hiei." His tone reassuring him.

"How can we find someone who has been erased?"

In the Spirit World archive words about her and the God vanished from the pages. The ruler cursed out loud. The five prisoners were also gone. His troops reported Chase's parents going on with their lives normally. The old Gods wiped them out of existence and trying to open up the portal would be too dangerous for all the worlds. He has angered the Gods for far too long. And this time Valery was not there to protect them.

"Sir reporting." He turned to Botan.

"The former team went to Valery's apartment in Human World."

"They are remembering something, but not her. If the God of Rebirth is no longer he must have intervened, or else the memories would have been distorted further."

"They will piece together the events, even if they don't know her anymore." The thought of that brought back tears in her eyes.

"I know they will, but I don't know yet how to get her back. She is nowhere, all other time lines have lost her." He sighed.

"Stop crying, you'll blow our cover and I need you to play your part. They will be also coming to us in order to link the memories."

"I'll do my best sir." She said whipping her eyes and soon left the archive.

* * *

Hiei was scouting in Human World all the places he recalled going to and Kurama accompanied him.

"Did you love her?" he was asking all sorts of questions trying to get something out of him. Oddly enough, through the glares and growling he was answering.

"I believe I still do, she was there with me the whole time."

"Why would you think this was not done properly." His eyes shifted to the man near him.

"Someone must have intervened in order to prevent us from forgetting it all. Someone, fuck knows who wants us to remember." Kurama nodded taking in his words.

"Then we must do this."

A few days later after exhausting all options in Human World, Hiei was back in the meeting room in Demon World, looking over the written memories. His second in command came holding a package for him. It had no name and all energy traces of the sender had been erased in order to leave no trail and possibility of coming after them.

"What if it's a trap sir?"

"It's too light to be a trap." His fingers ripped apart the seal and inside he found one picture of him and a girl. Her big bright hazel eyes were staring back into his, her long dark red hair flowing past her shoulders. In the corner there was written in small letters "Hiei and Valery". His fingers traced the image feeling his heart break. He couldn't remember seeing her. He couldn't recall her name. He'd never heard it, but now all the fuzzy memories took her place. Now Spirit World could help him.

* * *

"I need you to find Valery." The ruler tried to hide his surprise. How could Hiei figure it out who she was in such a short amount of time. He looked at the picture given to him.

"I don't know this girl."

"I know you don't. But I need you to find her." Koenma nodded but stole a glance at Botan.

"Give me a day, I'll personally come to Demon World."

"One day."

When Hiei was out of site and ear shot Koenma turned to his assistant shaking in anger.

"A digital photo? You had someone recreate her on a computer? What were you thinking?" she stood there listening to his voice rise.

"You can punish me as you see fit, but he needed to know."

"No he didn't" his voice more high pitched. "He will never let this go now."

"He wasn't going to." Botan retaliated. "The God of Rebirth sacrificed his life so we could still hold a part of her with us. Valery can't be gone and it's up to us to get her back."

"The imbalance in power already starter, she's gone!" she shook her head.

"I don't believe that. If she truly is gone then why did he die? He did something."

"This is a very serious situation. What you did could impact all worlds further. If anyone finds out we know about all of this it could mean the end. Stop cheering for the love they shared and think." She angrily looked at him.

"I'll keep quiet, but I also quit." he stood in front of her.

"I'm not letting you. If you act harsh like this you are going to get us all killed. Drop the love fantasies. I will find out what happened, but I need you to trust me."

A day later as promised, Koenma made his way to Hiei's castle. He could see the hope in his eyes fading as he told him Valery does not exist.

"That is not possible, you yourself must have distorted memories."

"I do, but this woman is not real."

"She is real and someone stole her from me!" his voice echoed in the large room making the ruler take a step back.

"Hiei. We are searching for a ghost at best." The demon stood in the middle of the room, his eyes as angry and determined as the very first day he was brought to Spirit World. Only back then he had no reason to fight like this. His mate was taken away from him and his body stripped of almost all memories. Of course he would be mad. But how could he bring himself to tell the demon? What could he even say? She was real, you had your lives planned out and now where is no trace of her left?

"Hiei, I don't know who the woman in the picture is, but she does not exist."

"Are you saying I am imagining the past years? If she's not the one then find me my mate." His eyes were furious.

"Hiei…"

"Find me my Valery!" he yelled out.

"If this woman existed one, she is no longer alive." The ruler could see the anger fade into a hopeless look. Before when she was thought to be dead Hiei blamed him and could direct his anger, but now he just looked defeated. The realm he was leading meant nothing. Being king of Demon World meant less and less without his queen by his side. How could he convince the demon before him all would be better? He was longing for someone he couldn't even place in his memories, but he knew the ones linked to her. Koenma starred at the ground not able to look at him anymore.

"Leave me."

* * *

Four a.m in Spirit World Koenma was trying to understand why the God of Rebirth was also wiped out.

"He was not in the aura yet he launched the last attack. What did you do?" Botan was also up bringing to him from the archive everything on the sacred bird. Everyone still knew about it. That memory and legend was still present.

"Sir these are the last."

"I need to arrange a meeting with the Gods." He stated not lifting his eyes from the papers on his desk.

"Did you discover something?"

"No, but the documents of the Phoenix are still present while the ones of Rebirth and Valery are all blank pages. Why? What is the link?"

"Is it possible to search for the Phoenix?" she asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

"We could, but where do we start?" he asked pushing away from the desk.

"From anyone and anywhere it has touched or been. The bird has been here, the energy would still linger."

"I'll start right away."

A faint trace of energy existed, but it would be very hard to trace it in the worlds. It required time, effort and patience. Something Hiei didn't have. With each passing day he was placing her forcefully in his memory, trying to hold onto feelings. His gifted eye proved to be of no help since he was trying to find someone he didn't remember. But the sense of longing was still there not letting him give up.

How different could have life played out if she wasn't there at all? In truth she should have never even entered Human World. She was born to be used and left for dead. If she would have died in that flower field she would have been a nameless corpse off of which the earth would feed. No one would have remembered her.

Sorcerers and Necromancers would have still gone to war and Suzaku would have probably perished a few years down the road. The sacred Phoenix bird would still be untamed not having its opposite attract it. That small wide eyed child would have not had the courage to look it in the eyes for she did not exist. The legend of the mighty sacred fire bird would be nothing more than that. A myth carried out through the passing years.

Hiei wouldn't have stumbled into her that night in the forest. He would have survived the wound but his heart would have never been touched. Spirit World wouldn't have recruited her, the only exception to her horrid kind. A creature so monstrous, but with the heart of a human. Gentle and loving. Fierce and feisty, always battling to prove others wrong.

Hiei would have become king earlier on in the equation due to his pursuit for power and not love. He would not be so unkind with those he knew, but neither would he put up with them for too long. He would still lack some qualities he learned just because she was there, but he would be a fair ruler and king.

But taking away his mate and leaving him with a fraction of his memory was not something wise.

Spirit World managed to contain a part of the Phoenix energy in order to trace it later on it they could get a stronger reading. If Valery was still out there somehow, then Suzaku and the sacred bird where with her. Koenma was certain Suzaku intervened and sacrificed himself in order to have her remembered in a way. One God against the rest. Valery would have killed the old Gods if given the chance. But wouldn't that have meant never to be free again? Killing one of your kind was an impossible fee to escape. But why spare Sebastian and Hiei? Just because they were not of that world? Or did they want to spare then just for fun? Koenma even took the possibility that Suzaku was behind it all. Demons were not precious for Valery, but yet no one was above Hiei. He was the one who could stand up to her, face her truly. But still cradle her in his arms when she was hurting.

Despite their power, she was no more and Hiei was left to choke on his pride and tarnished memories. Who could possibly convince him now that things would be alright? Where there was no guarantee and no hope for a brighter tomorrow.

In Demon World, Hiei was staring at their picture and the written memories, letting days blend into each other. He has searched his mind and soul until there was no stone left unturned and not even he could hide from himself anymore. He needed to get her back. But all his searches lead to more emptiness. He was restless and weak from feeling like that day in and day out. And having ties to Demon World as king held him on the spot.

He wanted to be the one searching for her. Fighting creatures to find her and when he did she'd jump in his arms with joy and all his pain and bitterness would just subside. No more lost purpose, no more missing her. All he needed was just one second. But that moment would never reveal itself. Her voice silenced, traces nonexistent. Similar looking women, but none her. The scent was now long forgotten. Her smile but a distant indistinctable gesture.

It took him three years to decide what to do. Again three hopping luck would shine his way. He invaded the realm of the Gods demanding for her to be returned to him. They knew him, but couldn't remember the connection. They did know in the past he was granted forgiveness, but this time they wouldn't prove to be so merciful. This time they would annihilate him, leaving his few friends and family to mourn his death.

On the desk in Demon World a letter was left behind that Koenma took with him. Ever since then he would scout for a trace of what used to be the former lovers. Lost hopefully together in the nothingness that represented their graves.

In was early 2000 when they lost him, it was April and the sakuras were in bloom. Next to his grave they marked a second one with her name. it was the least they could do in honor of who they were, together and apart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Firstly I would like to apologize for the long time taken for this chapter to come out and thank you for sticking by me.**

 **Secondly, I know this chapter will not make much sense, but trust me it will as it progresses.**

 **I will go back to a weekly update and keep this story and "Fornever Begins" in parallel. With that being said, enjoy :)**

* * *

Regardless of who we are there are certain things we can't bypass. In the end we are all part of a system and there are rules to be followed. Weaker creatures will always fear the strong.

Early morning in a café in Tokyo a girl put her notebook back in her backpack and proceeded down the streets in search for decorations for her home. She stood out since she was a foreigner, but she has been living there for the past five years. You wouldn't have guessed she was in her late twenties due to her wardrobe and cute face. Her dark eyes scouted the street and she would sometimes stop to window shop. She had the minimum she needed in her place, now it was all up to adding some personality to it.

Her phone was blowing up with notifications and comments on her latest blog. She would travel a lot, take pictures and handle reviews for different places. As her eyes scouted the busy street her attention was drawn by a small shop she didn't know. In the window antiques were carefully laid out for display however she sign said closed. Books and furniture could be seen inside the shop and soon a man in his fifties startled her when he came in view. He opened the door and apologized.

"I didn't mean to startle you miss."

"Don't worry, I was just admiring the antiques. When did you open the shop?" she asked her eyes trying not to run back to the objects behind the man.

"A week ago, we're still getting things ready, but if you'd like you can come in." she smiled bright as the owner led her inside the shop. "Would you like a coffee? We also have a small terrace out back for customers." She followed in to her curiosity to find a small terrace in the back garden. Bookshelves were arranged next to tables and strings with lights were hung to create a surreal ceiling.

"This must be heaven during the night." She took a sit at one of the tables that could only incorporate one more person. The loved the intimacy of the place.

"Can I smoke?"

"Of course, I'll bring an ashtray." As it was set on the table she noticed even that was antique like everything around her.

"Would you mind if I wrote about this place?"

"Not at all, we didn't have time to focus on the publicity." Her hands pressed together obvious joy lighting her eyes.

"Well I can handle that part under one condition." The man nodded his head.

"Whenever I come, you will always have this table near the bar reserved for me." He smiled asking for her name.

"Vanessa."

"It's a promise miss Vanessa."

She took out her phone taking some pictures of the terrace and in front of the shop then sat back at her table pulling out a small laptop and starter typing.

"Father I'm back. Have you been smoking?"

A young man came in view of the terrace entrance only to see his father smile wide. He then looked at the girl typing at her laptop. Her hair was died red, being long and straight, bangs getting in her face when her head leaned forward. She looked up from her laptop, black eyes scanning him through a pair of thick rimmed glasses. She smiled getting up and extending a hand to him.

"Hello, I'm Vanessa." He shook it only to notice a phoenix tattooed on her right wrist.

"Klaus, I didn't know we were having visitors."

"I will be reviewing this place in order to get you visitors." He just stood there trying to figure out who she was.

"I know you. You're the blogger Vanessa's Vanity Chamber." The girl flashed another bright smile.

"That's me. Give me a few more minutes to finish my coffee and maybe you can give me a tour."

"You'll find me in the store." When he was out of site she looked at the owner.

"Apologies, he's not a friendly person. His mother died four years ago in 2021 and he closed up a lot since then."

"I'm sorry to hear about your loss." The man nodded his head sympathetically.

"Thank you for the kind words. It was his idea to more to Japan. I have a sister here so I took the opportunity hopping it would help him."

She took in the information provided but didn't offer more in return. Vanessa went to finish up her review and Klaus soon came out on the terrace and also light up a cigarette.

"Sit with me." He crashed on the available chair at her table and exhaled the fumes looking up at the sky. She stood there looking and analyzing his tall figure. He was well build, probably working out she thought. His hair a bit messy and wavy. Sensing being watched he turned his eyes to her. Big bright cooper colored eyes stared back into dark ones.

"You really have beautiful eyes." She stated casually causing his gaze to widen slightly.

"I've been told." He answered ruffling his hair in front to hide his eyes slightly. She extended a hand out to his face but he quickly caught her by the wrist.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you don't like being touched." His grip loosened letting her hand go and looked to the side.

"I'm fine, I just…had less time for such interactions with all that happened recently."

"How old are you Klaus?"

"Twenty five, you?" he finally made eye contact.

"Twenty eight in a month."

"You don't look twenty eight." She flashed him another bright smile.

"I've been told."

The two spent a few more minutes talking casual subject then he finally gave her a tour of the shop.

Later that week her blog and review attracted customers from the first day they have officially opened. She would come at random times and sit at the table that had her name on it. Klaus was managing the bar while his father handled the shop. Business was good and days flew by quickly.

One day Klaus was resting his hands on the bar looking at Vanessa engrossed in her laptop. A friend of his was with him drinking at the bar and keeping him company. He was also a regular now.

"Alright who is she?" he diverted to him an angry look. "You're been staring at her a lot."

"I'm just checking to see if she finished her drink so I can get her another."

"Right. Do you take for a fool?" he looked at the girl "She is pretty."

"She's a VIP customer apparently."

"She looks important."

"Somewhat important on the internet." They both diverted their eyes when she got up and made her way to the bar.

"Do you mind if I take your picture?"

"I do." He said coldly. Vanessa frowned slightly and pushed the phone in his friend's hand.

"Then we'll take a picture together." She made her way behind the bar and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer for the picture.

"You are an annoying woman."

"Oh stop being such a bore." Pulling him closer to her face they both looked at the camera.

"Geez smile." She remarked looking at the picture on her phone.

"I have no reason to smile." The girl ignored his remark and snapped another picture of him.

"Alright that's enough." He pulled her by the hand back to the table having her puff her checks annoyed as he rolled his eyes at her. He took out his phone as she sat back down and took a picture of her.

"Hey!"

"See it's not nice. I hate the attention."

"I wasn't going to publish it. It's just for me." He raised his brows.

"Why would you need a picture of me?"

"You are part of my memories now."

"You don't need a guy like me in your memories."

She blinked a few time deciding to drop the subject. The following day she was the first customer there. She pulled out a note book and started writing.

"What are you writing there?" he asked as he placed the coffee on her table.

"Just a story to pass the time. This will not get published. I just have a big imagination."

"What is it about?" she looked up at him.

"A love story."

"Figures. Behind you there are some notebooks of hand written stories."

"Others with a big imagination?" she asked turning to survey the shelves.

"Some would say imagination is just a repressed memory from another life."

She turned back to him and snapped her notebook shut placing it back in her backpack. She payed for the coffee and got up to leave having him block her way.

"Did I offend you?"

"No it's not you. It's a stupid reason."

"Then sit back down and tell me that stupid reason." She kept her eyes lowered as she spoke.

"I need to be somewhere."

"Yes, here." He took her hand and they both sat at her table.

"Come on, say it."

"Pfff, fine. Have you ever felt like you used to be more? That you feel like you are meant for something greater?" he watched her attentively but didn't respond. "That's how I feel. I have money, I can go anywhere, yet no place makes me happy. I feel like something is missing."

"That's why you're always alone?" she nodded her head looking at the ground.

"Look Vanessa I am not a believer in the afterlife, God or legends but I do believe there is more out there. Maybe you are just an old soul, who am I to say different?"

"How can you not believe in something?"

"I just don't." she sighed and lit up a cigarette. "I find that boring, not believing in anything. That means you have nothing to fight for." His gaze intensified.

"I am tired of fighting. I see no purpose in doing it anymore." She placed a gentle hand onto him.

"There is always a reason to fight."

"You don't understand." Her eyes softened.

"Then make me understand." He chose to look at her hand and gently caressed it.

"Don't get close to me. I am trouble."

"Do you want to hurt me?"

"No." he honestly replied looking back at her. "But I also can't get close to you. There is nothing wrong with you, this is just about me." She put out her cigarette granting him her full attention.

"I understand Klaus. However I don't see a reason why you would punish yourself like this."

Eventually she still stayed and customers started gathering. While she went to the store to get more smokes he was watching her stuff. Going to change her ashtray he noticed the notebook was there. Curiosity overtook him and he opened it flipping through the pages. Quickly putting it back he went behind the bar, eyes wide, heart running wild. He nodded to her when she returned keeping his composure not giving off anything, but went to place a beer on her table.

"I didn't order a beer Klaus."

"It's on me. Do you mind staying with me until I close up?"

"Not at all, I'll help with the cleaning."

Later that night after the bar was tidied up he finally came near her and handed her a box.

"Happy birthday." Inside it was a small jewelry box with a phoenix carved on it. "It suits you."

"Can I hug you?" he smirked and took her in his arms holding her tight. She replied by wrapping her arms around his strong body keeping him close to her.

"You remembered my birthday. Thank you."

"I have a very good memory."

As the evening drew to a close she bid him good night and exited the shop out in the street. As her steps led her down the road she heard the shop door open and Klaus's steps were heard in the silence.

"Val…Vanessa." She turned startled to look at him standing a few feet away from her.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"No plans."

"Good, I'll take you somewhere. Meet you here at 11?"

"It's a date."


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning they met in front of the shop as they agreed. His eyes fell on her summer dress and the beautiful sight she was. Their steps took them to the train station where they took a train to a nearby town in order to visit a temple.

"I thought you didn't believe in anything."

"It's not for, it's for you. The temple used to be for those who worshiped the Phoenix. People believed the bird would bring them back from the dead and also heal them." Her eyes traveled to his figure watching the temple entrance.

"That bird could come back, but could not grant that power to someone else." He inhaled not looking at her.

"I know."

The town although never visited before felt familiar, like home. The temple used to belong to the God of Rebirth, but since no one remembered him, him legend and memory were taken over by the Phoenix. The grounds had some curious tourists visiting, among which Klaus and Vanessa. He kept stealing glances at her through the corner of his eyes trying to read into her mood. However all he could pick up was what she was showing. A fascinated, happy girl that was taking pictures and watching everything with great interest.

"Why are you so grumpy? You should be enjoying your day off."

"I am." He stated coldly not taking his eyes off the temple.

"Do I bore you?" her eyes scanned his unreadable figure.

"No."

Puffing her cheeks annoyed her happy face was replaced by a grave look.

"Have you always been so angry or was it since your mother passed away?" he glanced over at her, wondering where the audacity of that female ended. She was asking questions too direct for her own good.

"Believe me, this is just a temporary fix." She cocked an eyebrow.

"Meaning?"

"Take that any way you like it woman."

"You can tell me you know." She mentioned her eyes becoming sad. He leaned closer to her and tilted her chin up eyes looking into hers.

"You feel familiar but I'm afraid you are just another dead end, like always. I've been looking for someone for such a long time that I can barely remember what she looks like. It's a feeling you can't comprehend." Her eyes went wide.

"You are looking for your Valery." His hand gripped her chin harder.

"What did you say?"

"In my book the main character is searching for a girl called Valery."

"And his name is Kage." She took a step back from him.

"How do you know?"

"Tell me…did you write that?" his steps drew closer.

"Yes." She came to a halt looking up at the imposing man before her.

"How do you think you can remember or recreate such scenes and conversations?" her eyes squinted.

"Imagination."

"No, you lived them."

"What?" she asked ending the sentence in a heartfelt laugh "That is crazy."

"I can tell you by heart the scenes in your book. If you've never published it or shown it to anyone I know how could I know?"

Vanessa took out her phone taking a picture of the temple then typed a message.

"Fine, let's say I believe you. Let's drink a coffee and you can tell me all about it."

Leaving the temple grounds they took the nearest cafe they could find. After reading some messaged and replying to them, the girl turned her full attention to Klaus taking out her note book.

"Fine Klaus, I am willing to believe you. Tell me what happened on the gangs first trip holiday after some missions." He placed his elbows on the table.

"We went to a resort. That's where I first got together with Valery or better yet when I realized I wanted more." She was looking at him no telling him whether he was right or wrong.

"Your partner's name?"

"Kurama." Her eyes traveled to the notebook.

"What were you?"

"Half fire, half ice demon."

After a couple of hours of going back and forth, her asking questions and him answering she handed him the notebook.

"I believe you. However I lied, I'm sorry, I'm not who you think I am." He gripped the notebook.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't write it. I was trying to finish it. I bought it at an antique store in another city, I can give you the address."

"Then the tattoo…" he mutter trying to remain calm.

"I was trying to put myself in her shoes. I don't know how this can be possible and it's heartbreaking to try to understand." She wrote down the address on a piece of paper and then got up.

"I'm truly sorry…Kage." He closed his eyes allowing her to take her leave and in order to try to calm down. However a story of their love in Human World gave him hope. It meant she was alive after all of it. Only she knew the level of detail portrait in those pages. Their legend, their love.

Getting on train that led him to the Kyoto he searched for the address of the store finding a shop owner around his forties.

"A girl came her less than a year ago and bought this note book. Who brought it here? Where did you get it from?" he looked at the covers and looked through the pages.

"I remember it vaguely, but it brought from America, we get shipment from there. I have a cousin there who can get me all sort of things, this was there." He handed back the notebook."

"America…"

He had just moved to Japan from America a few months back. Exiting the shop with so much as a thank you his only destination was Tyoko. He called his father to see if Vanessa was there but she wasn't at her table. He figured he won't be seeing her for some time.

The following day as usual he was at the bar staring at the empty chair from time to time after reading through the pages. His friend was helping him out with the orders since he wasn't really into anything that day.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Klaus."

"He's the barman, but just a fair warning, he's in foul mood." The girl nodded thanking him and went in front of the bar placing in front of him the jewelry box he had given to Vanessa on her birthday.

"She asked me to return this to you." He raised his eyes to see a girl with hair so light it was white, her big hazel eyes bore into his coper ones.

"She can keep it, it was present." She pushed it closer to his hands.

"Vanessa said she doesn't deserve it and she's sorry for leading you on."

Klaus looked to the site angry but kept his mouth shut. The girl put a hand over his and his eyes quickly darted to her.

"It will be alright." His hand retracted.

"It won't, don't talk to me like you understand and tell Vanessa to stop talking about it."

"She didn't tell me what happened between you two." She looked to the table near the bar and walked over to it folding the name tag. Klaus just rolled his eyes.

"What can I get you miss?"

"A drink that can put down an elephant."

"I can't serve you that."

"Alright." She said tilting her head to the side "Let's start with a coffee, black please."

He obliged and prepared the coffee feeling the gaze of her wide eyes analyzing all his moves.

"Did you actually think I wanted just coffee?" she asked looking at the coffee he brought.

"It's what you said woman."

"I still want one of your strongest drinks here." Groaning annoyed her still went ahead with her request.

"Anything else?" he asked putting the glass on her table.

"Yes, a few minutes of your time." He sat down hopping to get it over with quick and she pushed the drink toward him.

"Drink."

"No."

"You need it." The anger in his eyes grew.

"Trust me, you don't know what I need." Her cold stare locked him in place.

"If she was Valery, do you actually think she would have been so obvious?"

"I thought she didn't tell you anything. Or are lies the way you two make friend?" she laughed energetically.

"I'm not lying, I'm just stating."

"And I am not in the mood for your mind games." He hissed at her.

"Drink." He finally took a swing, his eyes never leaving hers. She wrote her name on a cardboard that previously had Vanessa's name on and turned it to him.

"Nice to meet you Rachel." His tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't be simple." He frowned and glanced again at the cardboard. Was what name supposed to mean anything to him? Annoyed she took it back and wrote on another side "You really are an idiot." She sighed since the only thing she got from him was a pissed off stare.

"Give me my notebook."

"It's not yours." She cocked an eyebrow.

"If I tell you how it ends can I have it back?" he snarled.

"Not like I remember how it ends."

"True and without your Jagan, dealing with people and believe what they say becomes that much harder no?" he rolled his eyes and got up.

"I had enough of this bullshit."

"Klaus sit back down."

"Fuck you Rachel."

She got up pulling him by the hand turning him to her. He stopped seeing her eyes watering up.

"We went to find out how my parents used my blood and we got into some trouble in a new world. The God of Rebirth sacrificed the soul of the Phoenix and incorporated in me. I was wiped out but could be reborn somehow. As a human yes, but with all my memories."

"I don't believe you."

"Vanessa was helping me find you." He took his hand out of her grasp.

"How could you have possibly known I was a human now?"

"I took all the measurements I could setting decoys."

"Sounds like a coincidence to me." He came closer to him.

"Listen to me you idiotic demon, stop letting that ego get to you and listen. I've been searching for you for such a long time. Please Hiei."

"Fine, if you're Valery, tell me this." He was going to ask her something that wasn't written in her notebook, something he pulled together with every last fiber that was his broken memory.

"When we broke up what did I do?" she looked calm as she started relating.

"You started a fight with me, you wouldn't listen to reason so we fought it out. Shortly after the first Demon tournament I got together with Dante. He almost killed me. He transformed and slashed at my neck, but you managed to pull me back at the last minute since you were watching over me. If you hadn't done that my head would have rolled off onto the floor. I did get hurt earning an impressive amount of scars, but you healed me."

His eyes watched her intensely with every word that came out of her mouth. He was analyzing her everyone feature, every gesture. The fire in her eyes was alive as she was trying her best to convince him.

"I had to use someone else, I couldn't just be out in the open. I don't trust anyone to that extent. If they find out I am alive in any shape or form they will make sure to terminate me for good this time."

"Shut up." He breathed in sharply at his outburst. "Too much happened over the years. They have erased my memories of you, my mark, your scent. I lost everything in a blink of an eye. Now I am just a human, what could I possibly offer you now?"

She caressed his cheek feeling him shiver.

"You can offer me yourself. I know we won't live forever. We are not as strong as we were, but perhaps it's better this way." He shook his head.

"No Valery I can't." he pushed her away slightly.

"What do you mean no?"

"I can't be with you like this. Not as a human." He moved closer to him.

"We have been separated for almost three decades. If you don't love me fine tell me. But don't say no just because you're human." His eyes burned with anger as he forcefully took her by the shoulders.

"I have always loved you. In every demon, in every woman I have touched since you disappeared, they all resembled you. I needed you. But this weak world is tasteless, blunt. It lacks texture and detail. Honestly I don't even understand how I was reborn when I should have been rotting in Hell."

"You had a part of me coursing through your veins and carved too deep for anyone to touch. This world is colorless, not fit for us Hiei but I can make it better." Pushing his arms off her she pulled him closer and kissed him.

"Not even you taste the same Valery." She backed away slowly, hurt by his words.

"If I leave not, you'll never see me again. You have loved me even though you could not remember me and I'm happy to hear that, to know that. I wasn't expecting to even find you, let alone learn you have the same feelings I have. You are still my king Hiei, you will always be."

She passed him and he didn't even try to stop her. A small child came near him and took his hand. Hiei felt his forehead sting in a crippling pain. He looked down at the child, his golden eyes reminding him of someone.

"Save her."

"What?"

"This world is blunt, mediocre, unrefined. It lacks texture, smell and colors. Don't surrender to it."

Looking at the people around him, his vision distorted and blurry. Stumbling in the shop knocking down some stuff to the ground, no sounds were heard. He held onto his head, stepping outside in the empty streets yelling out.

"No, no, Valery."


	7. Chapter 7

His head was pounding hard. As he closed his eyes tight he realized he couldn't even feel the wall underneath his fingers, he couldn't touch a single thing. Opening his eyes everything was bright. Walking in a random direction his steps were not making any sounds.

"Valery where are you?"

He tried to focus something in the distance but everything was one blinding color. Stopping he tried to understand what happened but failed to come up with an explanation. Standing still he tried to depict sounds, but only his heartbeat was ringing in his ears. He closed his eyes again trying to concentrate. For twenty five years he has lived as a human and not once had he met a demon, apparition, anything. Life was one boring, meaningless cycle. However he did try to please his human parents since he wanted to know what a real family felt like. Now that Valery said goodbye it was as if all Human World fell apart. But she was human too. She couldn't vanish into this air. She was weak and fragile. She was helpless. That was one of the reasons he has always hated humans. Their lives ended before they even began. He had been around for more than 500 years. In all the events he wondered how old Valery was. She wasn't as old as him, but neither did she age like a human would. How silly of him, now thinking about that and never having asked her. He reopened his eyes to the brightness of the space.

"How could she have known my memory was erased?" she wasn't there. She couldn't have retained such a memory. Touching his forehead he winched in pain. His third eye was there. Someone was playing with his mind. He stood still inhaling deep trying not to think of Valery and soon his heartbeat subsided.

If he wasn't in Human World where was he? This was not Demon World. If someone was tampering with his then the things he knew were not real. Then he never forgot about Valery and that was all a sham. He grazed with his right hand his mark and it was there. He could feel it under his fingertips.

He closed his eyes feeling dizzy trying to remember how he got there. What really did happen? He could feel his third eye sting and he touched a liquid dripping down his face, crimson blood staining his hand. Someone was trying to penetrate his mind further. Concentrating he could feel a surge of energy around him. Why was there so much energy?

His thoughts ran back to Valery's notebook. The last pages described a battle. They were cut off by the old Gods in order to annihilate the last remaining Dark Angel and her followers. The aura was killing then and then Rebirth launched an attack. A flash of bright light.

Hiei opened his eyes feeling pressure on his arms as he was being held. Suzaku dropped to the ground as his attack hit Valery. In one swift move, feeling his fury rise he freed himself and ran towards the aura containing her. One of the Gods hit him anticipating the demon's intent only to have him retaliate quickly.

"You should have been a brainless zombie."

Hiei felt his Jagan pulsate in pain as it didn't allow them to trap him in a forged memory. Suzaku played a role in this, he just had to or else he couldn't come back from it. The earth rumbled as from inside the aura a flash of bright light and sacred fire connected the earth and sky. Valery's eyes carried the colors of fire as her hair was brighter. Hiei went beside her as she looked over to his face.

"Is it really you?"

"It is. I get the mind playing God." He stated eyes flaring up in anger.

"I'll see to the rest then darling."

Aurora backed off.

"She'll kill us all."

"I will. The old ways are dead to the worlds. You wanted to be forgotten and I am here to grant you that wish. I will destroy this world along with your false Gods."

"Suzaku gave you power."

"He gave me a soul. For if I am to fail, I will crawl out of Hell and come back for you."

One of the Gods came before her.

"You are not strong enough to kill us all. And in taking this world down you and your precious lover will perish."

A scream escaped Valery's throat, a screeching sound like that of the Phoenix, energy launching all across the world.

"You should have killed the necromancers then, you should have let me be queen and you would have lived."

"You are an abomination!" he yelled out trying to counterattack. The earth trembled and cracked as Valery and Hiei fought, sacred energy and dark flames engulfing the landscapes.

"You have all contributed to my power, I thank you. If you would have spared me, nurtured and cuddled me I'd be like Aurora. A queen by title and nothing more."

The rest were also waking up from their induced fantasy as the world was starting to dissolve under the surge of power. Hiei threw the teleportation amulet to Sebastian.

"Take the rest and use your blood." His sword delivered another hit. "And think of your brothers. Go!"

"Hiei I need you to channel me." In an instant he was near her, channeling his dark flames through her.

"Hiei?"

"What?" he asked trying to hear through the screams of the rest.

"If we don't make it."

"I'll find you in another life."

Fussing their energies the once proud lands dissolved into nothingness. The Gods trembled and perished one by one staring in awe at the union before them. A last flash of burning light erupted and all that was felt was silence and nothingness.

* * *

Sebastian teleported with the rest in the villa where his brothers were.

"What happened?" Bayu asked concerned.

"Valery and Hiei were battling the old Gods and we got out before they brought the world down."

"Brought the world down? Where are they?"

"I don't know."

Botan burst through the main doors and ran directly into Sebastian's arms.

"You're alright, thank goodness." Hesitantly he wrapped his arms around her tiny body and smirked.

"I knew you couldn't stay away."

"Shut up you brute." She stated hugging him tighter.

"Guys, I'm thrilled to see you two like this but where are Valery and Hiei?"

Botan looked at Bayu and separated herself from Sebastian.

"We are still monitoring to see if they returned or where."

"If?!" Bayu asked concerned.

"I have the amulet." Sebastian showed her the artifact.

"I presume, yes Valery can travel through worlds on her own."

"You presume? What is Spirit World doing to help? She maybe can travel that far on her own but she's with Hiei." He gave Bayu a grave look.

"I know there were many mistakes along the way but we will not let them die."

"You'd better not." Sebastian stepped in.

"That world was sitting on top of its former glory. It had rotten corpses and minds, with tainted Gods alongside it. Valery and Hiei are doing all of us a favor. The evil that lurked there needs to be destroyed."

Han came between them.

"I want Valery back."

* * *

Branches broke and fell to the ground. Two thuds were heard. Hiei groaned holding onto his head.

"What the hell woman? Where are we?" Valery picked herself up.

"In the forest where we met." She answered dusting herself off "It was the first place I thought of coming back to." His wild eyes settled on her arms that was almost burnt entirely.

"Your arm."

"Got caught in the crossfire at the end. It will heal." He cautiously came near her and extended his hand out to her.

"Don't, we both have few energy left."

"Shut up." She grabbed his hand forcing him to a stop "How did you manage to find me in an image projected by a God?" he asked not looking at her.

"I hid adjusting girls like Vanessa to myself. No one can control a world entirely Hiei." She watched him carefully "However you wouldn't have me as a human."

"You wouldn't understand." She lifted his chin up to look at her.

"Try me."

"Humans don't live long." To which she could only sigh.

"So you would have said no to a few decades together? You would rather leave me alone than live with a weaker version of myself?"

"Not you. Me. You would have been a human if the separation worked." She frowned.

"Don't I have a say in this?"

"No." he answered abruptly staring her down "How could I protect you as a human?"

"Oh my, Kuwabara is human and he would do anything to protect your sister." He rolled his eyes.

"He's just a fool."

"But we're seen him pull through and develop." She tilted her head to the side, eyes sad. "Humans aren't all that weak. We both had a screwed up life implanted in our heads where we were one without the other. But we still managed to find each other."

"You were smart enough to play against it. You managed to convince a God you were no longer." She looked at him and just shrug her shoulders. She didn't have the power necessary to fight with him.

"Apart from not being able to protect you as I should you have to understand one thing. A few decades at most with you just isn't enough for me. Time with you passes quickly. How could I be satisfied?"

Her eyes softened as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"We never know how much time we have ahead. Why deny even a few moments?"

He kept watching her but not giving out anything.

"Are you real?" he finally asked her.

"No, I'm a very detailed fucking version of Valery projected in your mind. Of course I'm real!"

They both sat in the grass resting their tired bodies. She was however feeling rather nervous about his entire approach. He was adamant that if ever was in a weaker state he was not going to be with her. Getting up on her feet she spoke.

"You marked me as yours. This mark is more as you clearly stated. There will be good times and there will be hard times. I need to sure that you won't leave me when I am at my weakest, but neither will you leave when you are in that state."

He tilted his head to get a better view of her as she continued to deliver her speech.

"I know very well what implications came in being with you. I knew you were selfish and rather unkind. Please don't let me believe you will leave me…" as she was finishing her sentence she found herself on the ground with his fangs buried in her neck. As soon as the realization hit her she tried to break free.

"Get off!" she demanded while struggling "Get the fuck off me!" she punched him having a chunk of skin unwillingly fly loose. She held onto her neck trying not to hurt him with her powers.

"Are you insane?" he wiper the blood with the back of his hand, eyes fixed on her. Her magnetic stare watched his next move carefully.

"I had to see if you were real."

"You could have asked you bastard" he stepped closer.

"I'll heal you."

"Touch me again and I'll break your filthy hands." He stopped in his tracks assessing her grave stare. His look however had something demanding in it. She could only imagine that having such a struggle implanted in his head took a toll on him. And even if they both knew it wasn't real, it felt as such. And Hiei was having a hard time grasping everything around him at that very moment. The way he looked at her was different.

"I'm going to report back to Spirit World." She finally spoke only to have his anger flare up.

"You are not going anywhere apart from Demon World."

"I am no demon you can order around."

"No, but you are my woman and you are coming with me." She blinked surprised.

"Hiei you are only making things worse." He shook his fist at her.

"I am not letting you out of my site. You will come to Demon World. You will be crowned queen and you will stay there until the next tournament."

"Like hell I will." She spat out "I need to report back. I need to get back Suzaku."

"No!" he yelled out causing her to take a step back surprised. He was absolutely furious however she couldn't grasp the full extent of his feelings. She has seen him mad before but never had she had to experience that anger directed at her like that. Exhaling and inhaling softly she tried to gather her thoughts.

"I'll join you in Demon World, don't doubt that. But firstly we need to go to Spirit World."

"They can come to us."

He started walking toward her only to have her back down. He finally stopped in his tracks seeing her reaction and crossed his hands over his chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping myself away from you until I understand what your intentions are."

"I just told you what I want."

"Yet you are mad, at me." Her voice became elevated. Hiei sighed trying to keep his temper at bay as he watched the wide eyed woman before him. She was holding onto her neck, covered in blood, hers and her enemies, burnt hand. She was resilient and stubborn though. Her eyes were determined even if she was scared of the demon before her. However she just brought an entire world down. Made it crumble to its doom with all its inhabitants. Yet she was scared of him.

"I don't want you to go anywhere." He stated with a much calmer tone.

"I'll come back."

"When you feel like it. This is not the time to be going anywhere."

"And you think you can limit me to one world? I need to see what happened. I need to see if the others are safe. I need to make all of this right."

"It's not on you."

"Isn't it? It's my blood, my parent's doing, my protector."

As soon as she finished that sentence the God of War came between them. He was holding his axe in his right hand, his bright red hair flowing in the wind. He looked over at Valery assessing the damage done to her. He then looked over at Hiei who once again carried that angry look in his eyes.

"Are you harmed Darkness?" his question directed to her, his black eyes never leaving Hiei.

"I'm fine."

"I am now your protector. I will fulfil my duties as such from this day on."

"Where is Suzaku?" her voice trembling.

"The Phoenix is no longer a creature living inside you. It's carved in you making a soul for yourself. We can't bring him back Darkness."

"Don't say that, we are Gods." She said her bright eyes on the verge of tears. He went and picked up her thin figure.

"Don't cry. You will now get to live and we all agree with his decision. Plus those washed up Gods would have been at war with us if you hadn't wiped them out." He cradled her in his strong arms and turned to meet once again Hiei's murderous gaze.

"I need you with us as well."

"Put her down." He laughed.

"No, I will not. She needs to be held right now and she will not let you touch her. Now put your hand on me. We need to go."

Hiei placed his hand on his shoulder and they were all taken to Spirit World. Sebastian was already there with his brothers and the five prisoners. Botan looked at the God of War.

"Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine."

They all went in front of Koenma and he finally put Valery down.

"Oh my you look like shit." He cleared his throat when she glared at him "Well we have manager to find out that the other realm would have gone to war against us soon. We have managed to get a reading before the world collapsed. They had armies hidden away and they were waiting on their queen." The room focused in on Valery "However Aurora made a fatal mistake."

"That was not my world. It felt empty."

"You did good in annihilating it. That's what would have happened regardless."

She watched him carefully, knowing what his words meant. If she would have went for the crown they would have been at war. However although they exchanged looks none said anything. A war between them would have been chaos.

Valery glanced over her shoulder at the five prisoners. She only had one plan for them, they all did. They needed to forget all that happened. Hiei was needed to enter their minds and erase their memories. After the task was done and they were returned safely to their homes, with Valery and Hiei healed they all went to the platform where Suzaku was. Other Gods were also there. She approached his body slowly, tears streaming down her cheeks, creating a fire spark when landing on the floor. The Phoenix was now as much of a part as her Dark Angel blood. A soul carved from Suzaku himself.

She took the form of the Phoenix and kneeled next to his body.

"Tell me how to give it back. I can do it, just tell me how. You can't die, you are the goddamn God of Rebirth." She shook his body like a small child not being able to grasp the concept of death. War bend to her height and hugged her.

"Such a frail thing you are Darkness. You are evil supreme yet your heart is human. He wouldn't want you to be sad, you know none of us live forever."

Sun also came near them.

"I know you have other plans, however it would be best and safer for you to finally join us." She looked up at him and then glanced at Hiei. His eyes widened as his body tense when Valery finally spoke.

"It does sound tempting, I won't deny that. However I have made a vow to stand by his side and regardless of what will happen I am…his." She said through her teeth her eyes taking that hollow appearance as her transformation faded.

She kissed Suzaku's cheek one last time and turned to Hiei.

"I am ready to go to Demon World."

* * *

Hiei went about his duties as king as Valery spent more time alone refusing to come out of her room staying separated from him until the wedding day.

Him however knew she was once again slipping through his fingers, but with every attempt to try and get closer she was further and further away.

One night a knock was heard at her door. She didn't answer to invite him in however he still entered her room to find her on the balcony smoking and staring out in the distance.

"You need to get out of this room." She didn't even look his way ignoring him altogether. Groaning annoyed he went to pull her in front of him however she didn't raise her eyes to look at him.

"I'm calling off the wedding." She finally looked at his face.

"Do what you want, it's what you do anyway." He glared viciously and she returned an equal look.

"I'm doing it until you come to your senses." She kicked him and took a couple of steps back hitting the balcony rail.

"Me? What about your stupid self?" enraged she closed the gap punching him only to be amazed he wasn't fighting back. He knew he was in the wrong but wasn't willing to admit it. A second punch came.

"Fight back!" he caught her by the wrists.

"Woman calm down."

"No I will not calm down." He glanced to the side gathering his thoughts.

"Valery" he said looking back at her "You are a free woman" he said letting of her hands. That statement caught her off guard and she just stood there in front of him. His anger had evaporated. He turned and rested his elbows on the balcony rail.

"I am not allowed to force you into this." She kept her position staring at his back.

"I am mad, mad others can freely take you away from me. I can't stand that." He looked over his shoulder and saw she was paying attention so he turned to fully look into her eyes.

"You are not my property."

"I'm not." She answered shaking her head.

"I had to see almost 30 years go by without you. I know it wasn't real but I lived it."

"So have I."

"I know Valery." She took a step toward him.

"I never stopped loving you."

"Neither have I."

"Good, so we are not cancelling anything. I am yours and you are mine. As long as you get your head out of your ass of course I think we'll be fine." He watched her and nodded.

"You will not hurt me. Ever. Go you get me?"" he nodded again "I will love and understand you, but you can't bind me to one realm."

"Agreed." He answered inhaling deeply.

"I will forever be yours, I will follow you in hell if need be. But mostly if it ever comes to it…"

"What now?" he was getting fed up with the demands.

"If we die and you are born a human, you will let me love you." He grinded his teeth but nodded.

"Say yes Hiei."

"Yes." She smiled.

"What is your promise?"

"I will forever love you and no one else. I will not harm you and I trust you will put me on the right path if I ever sway."

"I will."

"I shall protect you, even beyond my powers if you'll always soave me with your darkness."

"Of course I will." He finally took her in his arms.

"I am yours and I will always be. As long as you are here."

"So be it." She responded kissing him.

* * *

A couple of days later under the setting a wisteria arch Hiei was waiting for Valery to enter the crowd and fulfill their vows to one another. He did feel somewhat nervous. Not due to the crowd that came to witness the union between the kind of Demon World and the last remaining Dark Angel. He felt he still didn't settle. Firstly his agitated soul and secondly how things between him and Valery actually were at that moment.

He loved her, there was no doubt in his heart or mind. He still cringed at the idea of him as weak. However now that he had calmed down a bit even as a human he couldn't and wouldn't live without her by his side. The only woman strong enough to withstand his complex taciturn nature. One to read between the lines and heal his damage heart. A woman capable enough to hold him and maintain his interest day in and day out. And when night came she would be the one to comfort him and ease his nature so he could sleep.

As she walked down the aisle her eyes locked with his. Those soft crimson eyes luring in her constantly. In all her years no creature could peak her interest as he did. No one would have the strength to stand by her. They would be intimidated and pale in comparison to her. They would cower or try to overrule her. That was not possible. You could not tame her and if you did try the second you'd break contact with her she would lash out. However Hiei knew how to control the situation. Not always that certain but he managed to get it right in the end. She knew what buttons to push and he knew how to respond.

Standing in front of one another they saw each other truly.

"Until the end?"

"Until the very end."

* * *

 **This marks the end of the 3rd part. Honestly where is a 4th part written but I am still thinking about it and if it will be published or not.**

 **I really hopped you enjoyed it :)**

 **Thank you for all the support.**


End file.
